


Possibilities in Gotham

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [18]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dark, Disturbing Themes, F/M, M/M, scenes from Alternate realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Mr. K shows Barbara Gordan some alternate ways the world could turn out. Many are disturbing.





	Possibilities in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic was never uploaded anywhere but has been backdated to the last time I worked on the file.

Possibilities in Gotham

“Hello again for the final time,” Mr. K said as she found herself sitting in a blank void. “Oh I know you don’t have time for this you have to find the Joker who’s escaped from Arkham again.” The man said with a laugh and she saw the scene described in the police report about the Jokers escape play out in front of them. It was just as horrible as she’d imagined. “Of course I could not show you what I’ve come to show you but if you don’t watch the show then I can’t tell you where the Joker is hiding and this whole little show will only take a few seconds of real world time.”

“I thought you’d be happy the Joker is free aren’t you all about the advancement of your side?” She asked careful not to let her temper get the better of her. If he really would reveal the Joker’s location she had to see this threw he was so dangerous a few seconds of listening to this monster was a small price to pay to know exactly where he was.

“Hardly my dear, the Joker is chaos his motives change so quickly that trying to look into his future is like looking into a never ending storm it gives even me a head ache.” He said with a shrug. “I want him dead or in Arkham which will be left up to all but one of those I show this too.” He smiled then and it was creepy. “It isn’t just you seeing this, Nightwing, Alfred, Jason Todd and many others linked to the Bat are seeing this with the exception of Damian because he’s too young and Bruce because I don’t know how he’d take what I will show you it could break him.” There was something ominous about the way he said that. “I know that thanks to my sister reuniting dear Kal El with his mother Lara that you are aware that I have been creating and studying pocket universes and the things I will show you come from them.”

She wasn’t sure she believed that this being could create and destroy universes on a whim like Lara had described but if he could it was terrifying. “First and foremost you have to understand that Gotham is an interesting beast of a city unless some one or some thing changes the city on a fundamental level it always spawns two costumed individuals one who embodies Order and one Chaos.” She saw Batman and the Joker behind him then standing in the void. “I created a pocket universe where the Wayne family and the family of the Joker died out centuries ago and the city still created these.” He said and Batman was gone replaced by a man all in black with a dark cloak full face mask and white scorpion symbol on his chest. The joker was replaced by a man dressed as a snake. “The Scorpion and the Snake take on those roles though I have to admit the identity of the Scorpian was a surprise to me.” He walked over and pulled back the hood to reveal her father Jim Gordan. “The Snake is no one you would know so his identity isn’t important.”

“Your saying in a world without the Waynes my father would become that world’s equivalent of Batman?” She wanted to laugh and say it was ridicules but her dad had proven willing to bend the rules for Batman many times. His very relationship with Batman was fraught with grey areas.

 

“This Gotham is far more corrupt so your father had no choice but to go outside the law when his family was killed.” Mr. K said shaking his head. “He is all alone here and you are dead.” The man almost looked sad for a second but she knew it was an act as soon he was smiling. “In fact of all the various children of the Bat only Dick Grayson is still alive in this world.” She saw Dick then dressed in an expensive suit sitting with an old man who had his hand on Dick’s leg. “He lives as a high class male escort to the wealthy and corrupt of Gotham.” One glance at Dicks’ face confirmed it she’d seen that look in plenty of people’s eyes on the streets of Gotham it wasn’t pleasant on Dick’s face. “That’s enough of that world I just wanted you to understand how much can be effected by a little change as now we begin the real fun.”

She instantly knew where they were when she saw them coming out of the theater. She couldn’t believe he would dare tamper with this moment. “Now lets see what happens when everyone lives,” he said stepping forward and waving his hand. The gun misfired and the guy ran in terror as Bruce’s father rushed to pull his wife and son against him. ”You’d think this would lead to a happy ending but it doesn’t, you see Thomas Wayne moves the family out of Gotham immediately.” There was a rush of images and then she saw Bruce in a very different home looking at a photo of a woman she didn’t recognize. “Bruce’s fifth ex wife there’s just something off in him that keeps him from ever being happy but his company is thriving because the same drive that made him Batman in this world made him a wonder kid of business.” Mr. K then smiled darkly. “Of course this Bruce is no Batman and doesn’t realize how dangerous screwing Lex Luthor over in a deal can be.” She saw it then a shadow moving behind him and then seconds later it was over. “That was that honestly this world wasn’t very interesting though Gotham had a truly great protector in the Silent Lady.” She saw Cass then jumping over roof tops not even hiding her face. 

“How many of these different scenarios’s are you going to show me,” She said recalling he claimed he was going to show others this as well. It was beginning to rankle how powerless she truly was he could show her this regardless of any action she took to stop him.

“Oh quiet a few more these next three also involve the night that made Batman.” Mr. K said then with a dark smile. “We have seen what his parents together raising him would produce but what if only one survived.” He then smiled darkly. “Ladies first.” She watched the tragic night replay and saw Thomas Wayne die this time while his wife took their son and ran. “He still becomes Batman but Mother Wayne has different ideas of what Batman should be.” Scenes flashed of Bruce training under the watchful eye of Mrs. Wayne becoming her Dark Knight. “Here’s his first night on the job.” She watched as Batman headed through the city it was honestly just like watching her Batman he beat up criminals and left them for the cops until he arrived as someone was murdered. “This Batman my dear kills anyone who has killed in front of him that is Martha Wayne’s rule if they know for sure a criminal has killed that criminal dies.” She watched Bruce brutally kill the man then. “He eventually gets a familiar side kick but this bird only wears the red of his victims.” She watched as then Batman had Dick Grayson dressed all in black beside him with Martha Wayne looking on proudly. “Tim Drake also eventually joins them though Jason Todd escapes that fate and finds a new mentor.” She saw him then running with Catwoman and laughing. “Would you like to hear how that happened or find out what your doing?”

“No I want you to finish this, so you can tell me where the Joker is so I can stop him before he kills anyone else.” He only smiled and the scene rewound and she watched as this time Martha Wayne was shot but Thomas managed to tackle the guy after that and beat him senseless.

“Batman exist in this world too but he’s not Bruce he’s his daddy.” She then saw a flash of scenes of Thomas Wayne training to become Batman. He wasn’t as good as his son though he was far more brutal and seemed willing to kill based on the flashing images. “Of course like I told you there is always a balance so while Thomas was off being Batman poor little Bruce was shipped off to boarding school where a sad little boy who missed his mother grew into an angry, bitter, spoiled brat who began to cross lines.” She saw him forcing himself on a girl and then kill her. “Yes, I’ve often wondered how close to the line Batman is without any moral guidance or quest for vengeance to sublimate his violent urges into this is what you get in this world the antagonist of Order’s champion is his son.” 

The scene that showed next horrified her as she watched Bruce wearing all black had his father tied naked to a chair. “Now dad, let me explain what’s going on first I’m going to tell you every crime I’ve ever committed, then I’m going to do to you what I did to them and finally I’ll let you go and give you this gun so you can decide to turn me in and have everyone learn everything or kill your own son.” The scene faded away then and they were back outside the theater. “I will spare you the images of what he did to his father and his father’s ultimate choice.” She was actually grateful for that the images she’d seen of that Bruce’s activities had let her know it wouldn’t be easy to watch. 

“This will only be a short snippit if Bruce died instead of either Parents Thomas becomes Batman,” She saw him then in his batman suit. “And Martha unable to stay sane after seeing her son die becomes the Joker.” She found herself looking away then. “Its strange some of my guest keep insisting none of this would happen but you don’t why?”

“Because your too cruel to use lies you’d have to be telling the truth.” She said and believed it. The many times he’d shown up dangling a chance to get out of the chair while asking her to do things that seemed reasonable but that she knew was making a deal with the devil made that clear.

“How very true,” Mr. K said with a dark smile. “Next lets see what happens if Batman ever actually killed the Joker.” She watched as suddenly there were on helicopter. “This is just after Jason Todd was murdered so watch.” She did and saw the Joker finally get what he deserved and then the images that followed were horrible Batman lost himself and became just like the joker. “It’s not as bad if one of his kids kills the Joker.” She saw more images Dick, Jason or Tim killing the Joker and Batman instead of going crazy shutting down and leaving the city as a recluse letting crime take over. “I have only two more pocket universes to show you this first one interest me a great deal what if Batman never took in Dick Grayson a friendly enemy of his would.” She watched then as Dick was swinging around with Selina as her Catboy. “Oddly enough eventually he graduates to a new identity as the Panther and brings home a new stray.” She somehow knew it would be Jason and sure enough he was. “He eventually graduated to his own big cat name the Tiger and then the final stray came along it shouldn’t surprise you that it is Tim Drake for where Dick Grayson goes Drake follows like a love sick puppy or Ocelot in this case.” Mr. K laughed then, “It is strange that these three seem bound by fate in branches of this universe at least to end up as brothers though they stay happier and healthier if they don’t fall under the sway of Batman who without Grayson eventually begins recruiting daughters instead of sons.” She watched then as some she recognized and some she didn’t lived out lives and deaths with Batman. “That’s the tragic bit Bruce is just too good if his followers don’t get away from him sooner or later they die trying to live up to his standards.”

“I don’t believe that,” She said and she didn’t she’d seen Dick blossom and Tim had been doing great before Ravager and Deathwing killed him. Mr. K just smiled and the scene changed to just outside the Wayne Manor as Bruce and his parents were heading to the limo. “What are we doing here?”

“The final world, how would things be different if that family never made it to the theater.” She watched as he waved his hand and Bruce fell hitting his arm and screaming. “They’ll be at the hospital all night and miss the movie.” He smiled then and it was strange. “In the morning Thomas Wayne will read about the tragic murder of a family outside the very show they would go to see and resolve with his wife to save his beloved city.” Mr. K then frowned. “And they would actually do it from behind the scenes with their money, time and influence they would turn Gotham into a city brighter and shinier than even fair Metropolis so bright in fact that when a young farm boy left home for the big city he’d come here instead.” She saw Clark Kent heading into the Gotham Gazette offices. “And interestingly enough after Superman begins his career the head of the multi national corporation would welcome him to the city instead of being his enemy.” She saw Bruce waving at Superman then. “Later when he met a young reporter the sparks would fly and Bruce Wayne would eventually end up Superman’s lover and eventual husband instead of the unusual friendship they have in your world.” He was frowning then. “That pocket universe scares me the most because it shows that a simple twist of fate could have denied me any chance to own Gotham City’s soul forever.” His eyes began to glow, “Fortunately they went to that show and Batman was born this is the truth that would shatter him child the fact that he could possibly save the city better as Bruce Wayne everything else I showed him he could ignore but a reality where Gotham was safe without Batman would be too much for him.”

They were back in the tower then and a glance at her console showed it had been less than a minute since he appeared. She hadn’t even got any more police alerts. “Now the reason no one has been able to find the Joker in the hours since he escaped Arkham is because he left Gotham and went straight to Star City and has already committed his latest murder, Speedy Green Arrow’s sidekick.” She felt sick with dread as she began to call up every operative she had anywhere near Star city. “Don’t worry though the Joker is also already dead as well.” He smiled then. “I showed a hero her death and let them take revenge.” She stared at him in horror as that sank in. “I then took the heros memory and covered up all evidence except for this video of the crime.” A file appeared on her computer. “Send that video out to the world and I’ll let you walk again after I’m gone from this world this is your final chance to get out of that chair?”

She glanced at the video and went to play it but the file vanished which didn’t surprise her. “Just get out of here.” She said and he just smiled and vanished. She glanced at her screen and saw a message scrolling there. “By the way the video will make it’s way to the press after I’m gone so you’ll find out which of your allies broke the most sacred do not kill rule then.” She stared at the text with a sense of dread wondering who had given in and crossed the line and what would happen when the world knew.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
